


I was looking for something that I couldn't find (It's a feeling you give me inside)

by just_gayaf



Series: Bemily Week 2020 [1]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Bemily Week, Bemily Week 2020, F/F, Firefighter!Emily, bemily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23064181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_gayaf/pseuds/just_gayaf
Summary: When, for the third time that week, the building’s fire alarm goes off, Beca is ready to throw her neighbor into the goddamn fire. Anything to stop her from trying to cook.It had all started when Beca’s 98 years-old neighbor, Mrs. Morris, had finally kicked the bucket. Mrs. Morris had been the perfect neighbor, and Beca had been sad to see her go, mostly because she knew for a fact it would be nearly impossible for her next neighbor to be as perfect as Mrs. Morris had been. And yet, nothing could have prepared her for the girl who moved in next door.
Relationships: Emily Junk/Beca Mitchell
Series: Bemily Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657564
Comments: 9
Kudos: 65





	I was looking for something that I couldn't find (It's a feeling you give me inside)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, what's up guys! So this is my first attempt at writing in like 10 years? I finished this at 4:30AM so please be gentle. Any constructive critism will be appreaciated, also if anyone feels like beta-ing or even co-writing, just hit me up! 
> 
> You can find me as just-gayaf on tumblr. 
> 
> Happy Bemily Week!  
> Enjoy

When, for the third time that week, the building’s fire alarm goes off, Beca is ready to throw her neighbor into the goddamn fire. Anything to stop her from trying to cook.

It had all started when Beca’s 98 years-old neighbor, Mrs. Morris, had finally kicked the bucket. Mrs. Morris had been the perfect neighbor, and Beca had been sad to see her go, mostly because she knew for a fact it would be nearly impossible for her next neighbor to be as perfect as Mrs. Morris had been. And yet, nothing could have prepared her for the girl who moved in next door.

The first strike against the new girl had been the morning showers. Every single day, without fail, the girl would shower at 6am, and belt out whatever song was playing on the radio. Not just sing. Belt out. Beca could recognize it, the girl had range. Okay, it was more than range, the girl had the voice of a goddess. Okay? And in normal conditions, Beca could have learned to appreciate the singing. But the singing was causing her to wake up at ungodly hours. Beca, who never got up before 10:00AM. Beca, who needed 3 cups of coffee before becoming a functioning human. Strike one, new girl.

The second strike against the new girl had been when Beca realized she was a complete klutz, read: a danger to both herself and society. On her first day in the apartment, Beca swears she heard her knock down the same lamp at least 3 times, and probably bumped her toe (from the sound of it) at least 5 times. Her yelps were frequent and noticeable, and what infuriated Beca even more was the lack of swearing. Never once had the girl lashed out. Never said fuck, hell, shit… Her pureness annoyed Beca to no end.

The third strike, Beca decides, is in this moment, as she stands in the rain in nothing but a tank top and some shorts while waiting for the all clear of the fire department to go back inside. It had been clear from the moment she had moved in that the new girl had no culinary gifts. At all. At least once a day the alarm went on in her apartment, announcing that something was burning. Three times this week Beca has been forced to evacuate because of a cooking incident involving her neighbor. Enough was enough.

45 minutes later, the short brunette is banging against her neighbor’s door, but no one answers.

“That’s right coward, you know what I’m here for” mutters Beca under her breath. Arms folded over her chest, she debates what to do next when the door across the hallways opens to reveal her friend Chloe.

“Are you looking for Emily?” Chloe smiles sympathetically at Beca’s angry nod. “She went to work, it’s her weekend on the night shift. Do you want me to tell her you stopped by?”

Beca frowns at the words. _Wait, they know each other?_

“How do you know her name? Wait, you guys talked??”

Chloe nods enthusiastically, stepping out of her apartment and closing the door. Beca suspects she has a guy over.

“Yeah! We met the day after she moved. She’s really nice Beca. I think she might actually be your type” Chloe adds with a wink and a suggestive smile.

“She is a mess is what she is. It’s the third time this week she almost sets fire to the building!” snarls Beca.

Her week has been shitty enough as it was, she really doesn’t need Chloe trying to set her up with someone again.

Chloe throws her head back in laughter.

“First of all, that one wasn’t her. She was already at work. Secondly, I think you should give her a chance Becs. She has a lot on her plate, her work is very busy. Thirdly, you really haven’t seen her, because I am preeeetty sure you would change your opinion about her.” She winks again and Beca rolls her eyes.

“I’m just gonna go inside before you try to set me up with an arsonist.”

“ _I’m just sayiiiing_ ” sings Chloe in retort before heading back inside.

As Beca settles in front of her desk to work on some material, her mind drifted to her conversation with Chloe. _How the hell does Chloe know what my type is?_

-

Beca has a long week. A very long week. Her neighbor – Emily, almost burns them alive again, twice; On Tuesday at 4AM and on Thursday, at 7PM. She spends all week working on this guy’s stupid song, _Bend Over_. The song is just as terrible as his name, Pimp Lo. _Sounds like Pimple_ , thought Beca harshly as she listened to him tell her to fuck off with her version. So, when her boss announces that she was on her period as an excuse for her behaviour, Beca gives up. She quits.

When Beca gets home, only one thought on her mind: a bath. So she lights candles, fills the bath with hot water, and some fancy salts that Chloe offered her a few years before. She plugs her favorite noise cancelling headphones in and sinks into the tub, letting the stress wash off her.

-

When Beca wakes up, two things are very clear to her: one, she fell asleep for a very long time. Two, her bathroom is on fire. 

Panic swells in her chest as she takes in the door engulfed in flames and she retreats further into the tub of water, hoping it will provide enough protection. The smoke thickens the air and soon her throat is burning.

Right as she is about to pass out, the door burst open. A dark silhouette in the entrance is the last thing Beca remarks before her eyes close.

When she opens them again, Beca finds herself being carried princess-style through flames by a firefighter. Their voice is soft as they speak to her.

“Oh my stars! Thank god you’re alive! Stay with me, yeah? I’m gonna get us out.”

_Oh my stars_ thinks Beca. Where the hell had she heard that before? Her mind is foggy as she takes in her surroundings. Flames engulf the whole of her apartment, and sweat is pearling on the firefighter’s skin as they cross into the corridor leading to the exit stairway, thankfully flameless

Wait. Skin. And Beca becomes suddenly aware of the firefighter’s jacket she is tucked in as she is being carried through the building

Beca tries to speak up but the smoke in the air makes her throat close up once more. So she closes her eyes and leans against the firefighter and waits. Finally, a door opens and cool air hits her skin and Beca can breathe again. She keeps her eyes on the firefighter as they carry her to an ambulance waiting on the spot.

Chloe comes to find her pretty quickly, and she waits with her as Beca gets treated for smoke inhalation

“Oh my god! Beca are you okay?”

“Yeah yeah, I’m good… What happened?”

At her question, Chloe’s face goes from worried to smirking in a split second. “Well… Apparently, “someone” fell asleep in their bath with lit candles too close to the curtains…”

Beca groans and throws her head back. “Fuuuuuuck. I’m such an idiot. All of this because of a stupid song and a stupid neighbor!”

And then Chloe’s smile gets even bigger and Beca is worried.

“So. How do you find her?”

“Uuuuh… you mean from the last time I told you about her? Cause she tried to burn us down twice last week alone. Sooooo?”

And then a familiar voice calls out from outside the ambulance.

“Um, it’s true, I did almost burn us down twice this week, but you’re kind of the one who actually ended up doing it, so….”

Beca’s head snaps up and her jaw drops.

Leaning against the door of the ambulance, is the most gorgeous woman Beca has ever seen. Honest to god. And Beca was a member of the Bellas, who all could have had modelling careers had they wanted to.

The girl is tall, easily 6 inches taller than Beca. Her chocolate hair is tied in a messy bun, exposing exquisitely fit shoulders that definitely have no right to look that good. But then Beca notices the firepants and the helmet Emily is holding, and she nearly passes out again. It doesn’t help that she’s only wearing a sport bra underneath it all, the suspenders of her pants only framing her abs in a much more obvious way.

Too much for her poor gay heart.

“Hey neighbor!” The girl winks and slips inside the ambulance to sit next to Beca. Chloe excuses herself, not before shooting a suggestive look at Beca.

Beca meets the eyes of the firefighter, and suddenly finds herself locked in pools of golden ambers. An electric current runs through her body and she shakes herself from staring at Emily.

“Sooooo… Sup dude? I’m guessing Emily, huh?”

Emily’s smile gets bigger (if that was even possible. Ugh. Beca hates it.) and she nods.

“And you must be Beca! I’ve heard a lot about you! “

She offers her hand and giggles as Beca takes it. (Ugh, since when did she find giggles cute?) Emily’s fingers are long and thin, but her palms are calloused and Beca shivers at the contrast against her own skin. They let go and Beca finds herself missing the touch.

“So, I heard you had some complaints about me. Care to share?”

Beca’s face flushes red. “Uhm. Y-yeah. I had... had… complaints. Yeah, I had complaints, ha!”

But then she’s staring into Emily’s eyes again and she can’t think straight, so she looks down, only to find herself in even more trouble as her gaze locks on Emily’s abs. She shakes herself.

“Dude, how do you expect me to think straight when you’re parading _this_ – “She gestured to Emily’s body

It’s Emily’s turn to flush red and she suddenly looks away, before muttering under her breath

“I’m sorry I didn’t catch that”

Emily’s face turns even more red. “I said ‘I could say the same thing about you’.”

And the shorter girl is suddenly reminded that she is very much naked under the firefighter coat that still covers her body.

Emily smiles at her, her face once again covered in the smile driving Beca crazy. _I hate it. Absolutely hate. Yep. Totally not turning my legs to jelly. Nope._

Emily gets up to leave but turns before exiting the ambulance.

“How about next time I take you out to dinner before we see each other naked?” she winks.

And Beca can only nod because what else can she do when she’s pretty sure she’s never fallen that fast for anyone.

-

It’s been 6 months since Beca almost burned down her apartment, but it doesn’t matter anymore because she moved exactly one apartment over a month after.

Emily’s singing somehow doesn’t elicit any complaints from her anymore. It’s a lot more enjoyable to be sang awake by your fiancée than by the neighbor taking their shower. And although the shower concerts still happen, they’ve turned to duets most of the time 

Now, when Emily kicks the corner of furniture by accident, Beca is the first to come to her aid with an ice pack and some love. And when Beca can’t reach the top shelf, Emily takes over with a kiss on top of Beca’s head.

Beca has taken to teaching Emily to cook, and the alarm hasn’t rung since.

Some things are just meant to work together.


End file.
